45 ways to know if you're indeed a Narutard
by Ina-chanz
Summary: The title basically says it. Are you indeed a Narutard? Find out with some fun ways to know. :D


1. All you can think about is Naruto.

2. You have in your room somewhere posters stuck to your walls, ceiling, or doors (this also includes stickers and drawings).

3. You have most or all of the Naruto manga that have came out so far.

4. Your background on your computer is something related to Naruto.

5. You made up your own character in your mind that goess out into the Naruto Universe and has crazy adventures with your favorite Naruto characters or all.

6. Your made up character is your most favorite character's girlfriend or boyfriend.

7. You shout "dattebayo!" at the end of your sentences.

8. You watch Naruto fanflashes, amvs, and spoofs of Naruto on youtube.

9. You spend hours reading Naruto fanfiction all night.

10. You have ALOT of Naruto merchendise (dolls, shirts, DVD's, headbands,etc)

11. You wear your merchandise occasionally to school and don't care what other people think.

12. When you're bored in class at school, you draw Naruto related doodles on your worksheet, and hopefully erase it so the teacher doesn't see when you hand it in (or just leave it there to show off your obsession).

13. You watch Naruto nonstop for a few hours on the computer or TV.

14. When ever Naruto comes on, you record the episode, even if you don't like that one, you just want to have the satifaction of having just about all the Naruto episodes on TV, and if you're really, obsessed, you claim to do this in order to show your children in the future or of the present to get them obsessed.

15. You call your teachers sensei (ex: instead of Mr. Jackson, you call him :Jackson-sensei)

16. You know many of the naruto theme songs, and have some of your favorites on your ipod.

17. YOU COSPLAY NARUTO.

18. You have turned one of your friends into a Naruto addict.

19. Atleast one of your friends is a Naruto addict already.

20. You find yourself singing some Naruto themesongs to yourself.

21. Your room is repainted orange for the purpose of your Naruto addiction.

22. You check Naruto sites all the time to see if a new manga chapter is up.

23. Your phone's background has something related to Naruto.

24. In your computer, your My Pictures folder is full of Naruto pics you got from the internet or made yourself.

25. You eat cup ramen or just ramen ATLEAST once a day.

26. You have a ton of Naruto videogames, even if you don't have the game system for some.

27. You know EVERYTHING about each Naruto character, right down to their favorite food and birthday.

28. You know each Hokage's real name.

29. You know some jutsu, and make its handsigns and then pretend to be preforming the jutsu.

30. You know most are all of every character's jutsu, AND know the full japanese name for each too.

31. You named one of your dogs Akamaru or Pakkun.

32. If you have Naruto plushies or action figures, you play with them ALOT.

33. If you have a favorite pairing, you make a ton of fanfiction and fanart to help boost its popularity, and if it already is popular, you try and make it even MORE popular (also because it's fun ^^).

34. You make requests for Naruto fanfics and fsnart ALL the time.

35. You have tried to walk on water or walk up a wall.

36. You've dreamed about Naruto more than once.

37. You go to the annual Naruto Conventions.

38. You right a ton of fanmail to Kishi.

39. You have tried the summoning jutsu, only resulting in you crying after biting your thumb making it bleed nonstop.

40. When ever you see a frog, you think it's one of Gamabunta's children.

41. You've tried putting a Naruto headband on one of you're dogs, only having them shake you away.

42. If you ever cut or bruised or bleeding, you wish you knew a healing jutsu to make it go away quicker.

43. You have tried punching a whole in the wall or into the ground, only hurting your hand.

44. You've tried gathering up chakra before.

45. YOU ADMIT THAT YOU ARE INDEED A NARUTARD AND IS ADDICTED TO IT.

-----

YAY! I decided on making one of these 'cause it looked fun. MOST of these are things are talking about my crazy Naruto obsession too XD. Please review, and I'm sorry if I offended anyone in anyway. Also I was kind of running out of ideas near the end -_-. Oh, and special thanks to my brother for helping me come up with a few! (like three actually XD)


End file.
